Warm Hugs
by sunnyprincessbird
Summary: "Mama?" Little Elsa asked inquisitively, watching her mother's baby belly. "What's a big sister?"


The fire crackled and sparked warmly inside the library fireplace, orange flames steadily leaping with eagerness. Mama sat in front of the fire in her rocking chair. She hummed softly as she rocked, hand on her round belly and eyes focused on the pages in front of her. The sky was dark and winter shadows had grown long some time ago.

Little Princess Elsa cautiously padded into the room in a soft blue nightgown. The gentle _swish, swish_ of the rocker stopped as Elsa neared and began climbing up in the chair. The queen and Elsa used to share this chair all the time, but they had both grown in the past months. Elsa was almost three and a half now, and Mama's tummy certainly had grown bigger. She didn't have much of a lap left anymore, so Elsa settled for squeezing in next to her. It was a tight fit, but Elsa didn't mind being this close, and neither did her mother.

The tiny princess sighed happily as she nestled in. The queen absentmindedly started to stroke her daughter's blonde braid. They both sat in silence for a few minutes, content just to be in each other's presence and listen to the fire's crackle. Elsa liked this kind of warmth. She liked the cold – but she liked warm hugs better.

"I love you Mama." She softly peeped, looking up at her Mama with big blue eyes.

Queen Amelie looked down, smiling. "And I love you, Snowflake." She assured, and she kissed her little girl's blonde head. She dropped the thick stack of papers she held on the armrest and cuddled Elsa tight. "I've missed my sweet Elsa girl." Her voice came warm and soothing to Elsa's little ears. "It's no fun when Papa and I have so much work to do, is it?"

Elsa shook her head. For the past two weeks, Arendelle had been practically drowning in paperwork of every sort, and the King and Queen had been working night and day just to keep up. Elsa didn't really understand what was going on, she just knew that her Mama and Papa had been very busy and didn't have much time to spend with her. She could sit in the floor of Papa's study and play while Mama and Papa worked, but they couldn't take breaks to play with her like they usually did.

"Where's Papa?" Elsa asked, reminded that she hadn't seen him.

The queen snickered. "He's in his study. He was so tired that he fell asleep right in his chair, and then he started snoring so loud that I couldn't concentrate! So I had to come in here."

Elsa giggled at that picture. Mama kissed her head and began skimming a trade agreement once more, rubbing her baby belly. It subtly shifted as the baby inside squirmed. This captured Elsa's attention. She watched her mother's motions thoughtfully for a while. Then, cautiously, gingerly, Elsa placed her own tiny hand over her mama's tummy. It was warm. And round. And – oh! She remembered that she had something important to ask Mama.

"Mama?" Elsa spoke up, tentatively.

"Yes, dear?" the queen answered.

"What's a big sister?"

Amelie's heart welled with love for her little girl and the baby forming inside of her. She could already see the two's tender cuddles the first time they'd meet, or the pair playing their childhood days away with an abundance of giggles. Elsa would make a wonderful big sister; she was sure of that.

"Well," the queen began, stroking Elsa's little blonde braid as Elsa listened with wide eyes, "A big sister is a very special and lucky little girl. Like you." She said, gently poking Elsa's belly and making her giggle.

"See," she said, placing her own warm hand over Elsa's tiny one, resting on her belly, "Mama has a baby in here. Your baby sister or brother. And soon, it will be time for him or her to come out and meet all of us. And when that happens, you'll be a big sister."

"Ohhh." Elsa breathed quietly, puzzle pieces beginning to fit together in her mind.

Mama smiled. "You and the baby will be the very best of friends. You'll get to play together all day long, you'll share secrets, you'll do everything together." She tapped Elsa's nose. "And big sisters have a very important job, you know. They look out for their baby sibling. They make sure nothing bad happens to them. _But_," the queen continued, with a smile, "Do you want to know the _most _important thing about being a big sister?"

Elsa, taking in every word, nodded her head eagerly.

"A big sister loves her baby very, very much. That's what makes her the best big sister ever. Do you think you can do that, Snowflake?"

Elsa flashed a smile. "Yes, Mama!" She exclaimed.

"So do I." the queen said with assurance. "I think the baby is very lucky to have you as a big sister. She'll be so excited when she gets to meet you."

Elsa tilted an eyebrow at her mama.

The queen laughed, then she told her daughter, still with a giggle, "Papa and I think it's a girl."

"Oh." Elsa nodded. She scrutinized her mama's baby belly, then looked up at her mama. "Me too!" she exclaimed.

"But, it could still be a brother." The queen made sure to remind her with a smile.

Elsa thought for a moment, then shrugged her shoulders with indifference. "But when _is_ she coming to meet me, Mama?"

Amelie chuckled. "She'll be here in the spring, darling. In about two months. What season is it now?"

"Winter!" Elsa happily responded.

"That's right. And after the winter comes the spring." The queen finished with a smile, Elsa joining in unison at the end. "But for now," Mama said, "I bet she'd like to hear her big sister talk to her."

"She can hear me?" Elsa asked in wonder.

"Of course." the blue eyed queen responded. "She loves hearing people talk to her. I think she wishes she could talk back." She added with a smile.

Elsa looked down at her mama's belly for a minute, astonishment in her eyes. Then she cautiously leaned in close.

"Hi, baby." she said to Mama's tummy in her sweet three-year-old voice. "I'm Elsa. I'm your big sister. I'm going to be your best friend."

Amelie smiled, and went back to her work as Elsa continued to talk to her belly.

"…And I'm gonna watch out for you. I'm gonna be the best big sister ever! Okay?"

"…and I like snow and chocolate and Mama and Papa…"

"Um…Baby? Well…when you come out and see me…" Here Elsa paused, cupped her hand around her mouth with a sense of importance. Hopefully, giggling, she asked,"…do you wanna build a snowman?"

The queen looked down at her little girl, heart glowing. "Yes, sweetheart," she whispered, "I'm sure she would _love _to build a snowman with you."

Elsa beamed.

"And if you listen close enough," the queen said, leaning down and whispering in Elsa's ear as if she were sharing a treasured secret, "you might just hear her kick to tell you just _how much_ she'd like that." Amelie snickered as she added, "She's quite the boisterous one."

Elsa's eyes glittered. She immediately lowered her ear to her mama's tummy, and as if on cue, the baby inside began kicking wildly. Elsa let out a little gasp.

"Do you feel that? I think that's a yes." The queen laughed. Elsa giggled with a hand over her mouth, nodding her head. She leaned her ear in once more, eager to hear more. In the meantime, Elsa continued to share some giggly three-year-old musings with her sister.

Little yawns wedged their way into the conversation one by one, and soon Elsa's eyes fluttered closed. The gentle, rhythmic sway of the rocking chair lulled the princess to the very edge of sleep and awake. Amelie had nearly decided to carry Elsa up to her bed, when the little girl peeped something almost inaudible.

"What's that, sweetheart?" the queen hummed softly.

"I wuv you, Baby." Elsa murmured affectionately, drifting into sweet dreams of new baby sisters.

Her mother placed one last goodnight kiss on her forehead, and Elsa fell asleep in the rocker with her ear pressed against her mama's belly, tiny arm tucked protectively over it.

* * *

_**Hey there! It's been forever since I posted anything, but I thought it was high time I posted a Frozen fic! :) So, here's some sweet baby Elsa and Anna fluff for you, I do hope you enjoyed it! I loved getting this little glimpse of baby Elsa. Also, I thought it would be sweet if she was the one to originally ask the infamous snowman question! ;) And there may be more coming...perhaps ;) Anyway, I would absolutely adore it if you would leave me a review! **_

_**love, Sunny**_


End file.
